


The Phantom of The Underground Labyrinth.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Delia Ketchum is about to have an encounter with a mysterious phantom of the underground labyrinth.





	The Phantom of The Underground Labyrinth.

The Sun was coming down over the hills of Pallet Town, Great Champion Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum's Mom, Delia Ketchum, the beautiful woman with beautiful Mahogany Brown hair, Amber Colored Eyes, Nice pair of hips, nice slender long legs, a round bottom, creamy skin, a beautiful face, nice breasts, she was wearing her outfit, Yellow and pink shirt, Dark Blue Skirt, A Light Blue Scrunchie, and white shoes, she was carrying a bag full of Groceries, she was walking home from the local Grocery Store, She was also wearing a Straw Hat that was on her head, She was walking past an old Tunnel that lead into an underground Labyrinth, until she felt a breeze blowing from the mouth of the Tunnel, She grabbed her Straw hat and was hanging on to the grocery bag, She continued walking, until she arrived home, not knowing that someone was watching her,

Delia walked on the stone sidewalk, on the front porch, she opened the door, walked through the doorway, and closed the door behind her, she walked through the living room, into the kitchen, She put the bag of Groceries on the kitchen table, and was humming to herself, until she heard a faint voice calling her name. 

"Delia, Delia, Delia!!", the faint voice said as Delia looked around. 

She didn't see no-one there, She had sent her psychic Pokemon Mr. Mime to help Pro. Oak out, She sighed to herself and continued putting stuff away, about an hour later she had dinner, another hour later she was dressed in a tea rose sleeping attire, and was sitting in a chair at her Vanity Mirror and started brushing her Mahogany brown hair on her head, until she heard the faint voice again calling her name. 

"Delia!, Delia!, Delia!!", the faint voice said until Delia started looking around as she put her hairbrush on the vanity table. 

She got up from the chair and started looking around the bedroom. 

"Hello?, where are you?", Delia asked until she heard the faint voice again. 

"look at yourself in the mirror, see me, see me now", The faint voice answered as Delia looked at the long looking glass mirror that was hanging on the bedroom wall. 

She looked at her reflection and saw a man standing in the mirror, he was about the same height as her, he had jet black hair that was smoothed back, piercing emerald Green Eyes, he was dressed in a black outfit with a black flowing cape, black gloves that covered his hands, on his face was a white mask that covered half of his face, he was looking at Delia with his Piercing Emerald Green Eyes, She started walking toward the long looking glass mirror, she put out her hand to the mirror, his gloved hand took her hand as he pulled her through the long looking glass mirror, he started leading her down a long tunnel that had torches that was hanging from either-side of the tunnel walls, she was following him, as he was leading her down the long tunnel, he lead her out of the end of the long tunnel, down a long flight of stairs,


End file.
